Roha Gylfadóttir
Warning: Graphic scene towards the end. Roha was born into a small family, both her parents are quirkless and are barely getting by with their Barkery. She has only known her mother and father. When she turned four, her quirk manifested into cat like abilities and grew cat ears. Her human ears faded as her cat ears grew. Her life wasn't all good though, her parents fought almost every night, money was scarce, and Zara started seeing other men behind Ezra's back. Roha had seen this when she was only 5. Her mom came home drunk with an unknown man and had said that Roha was her niece. By the morning however, the man was gone and her father was passed out on the couch. When she went up to him that morning, she was greeted with the nice father. He was just waking up, "Baby, what's wrong?" Roha was holding a unicorn stuffie, "Why does mama smell? And why was she with another boy?" Ezra knew she had been cheating on him but kept the marriage for Roha. "Mommy is just confused right now, my little love. She's getting a lot of stress from work and it's been hard on her. But, we have to be there for her, okay?." He gives Roha a smile and a hug. Kissing her forehead, "Go get ready for school, baby. I will be up in a moment." She nods and went to get ready for school. While she was brushing her teeth, her mother had come out to the living room and started yelling at Ezra. "You don't treat me like a woman anymore! All you think I am good at is making goddamned kids! Staying home and cooking! I don't think so, Ezra!" Ezra was getting his shoes on, "Zara, I need to take Roha to school. We will have this conversation later." He grabs Roha, puts her in the car and drives her to school. On the way there, she asks, "Does mama not love us anymore, daddy?" He sighs and looks in his rear view mirror at her, "It's not that she doesn't love us, baby girl. Mommy and I need to work something's out. Adult things. You just be yourself, sweetheart. Let the adults worry about adult things." She nods still holding her stuffed unicorn. The rest of the way was silent. She was afraid her parents were splitting. The years went by with the yelling and screaming. Her dad suggested counseling for the pair,however, her mom would ignore it. Eventually, the pair stopped sleeping in the same room. When Roha turned 10, she caught her mom having sex with another man. She couldn't take her mom's disloyalty to her father, grabbing the bottles of alcohol, she threw them into the trash. Throwing them so hard, she broke each bottle. Her mom rushing out of the bedroom saw this, "You stupid child! Those were my best liquor bottles!" Slapping Roha across the face right when her father walked in the door. "Zara! What did you just do?!" Going over to Roha and shielding her. "You just hit my child. That's it, Zara. You and I are getting couples therapy and you are going to AA meetings." Zara only looked at her hand and then to Roha. Roha was looking away and now had a handprint on her right cheek. Zara staring crying as she looked at the handprint on her daughters face and finally agreed to counseling. The man in the bedroom had seen it all. "Zara, you said you were single and had no kids. I am so sorry, I truly didn't know, sir." Ezra shakes his head, "Believe me, you are not the first. May you please leave?" Her father standing there calmly. The other man nods and grabs his clothes then leaves. Roha was so furious that she couldn't talk. Ezra was holding his wife in a hug and telling her he still loved her. Which made Roha even more angry. Three years go by and her moms antics had slowed but not fully gone away. She was still cheating on her dad and Roha didn't have the concentration for school. She was always angry and the other kids avoided her for that anger. Letting her grades fall and getting into fights. She decided that school wasn't worth it and had the idea that if she dropped out maybe her mom will stop. On a day that her parents were in a session, Roha took off from school during their lunch period. She left the books and what not, but then went into a larger part of the city. She hadn't known it was a gangs turf area. She was passing by a small ally when she saw a fight going on. "Think you could just double cross me, Tristan? Thanks to you, Cordon knows about the file!" Tristan's eyes glance to Roha just as he was about to get slammed in the face. The hitter looks to where he is looking. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to be caught." The man gestures to something, but before Roha could run for it, she found herself surrounded by more people. "Not your lucky day, little girl." Her ears go back in fear and her eyes were widened. "Don't hurt her, Joffrey. She can't be more than 12." Tristan called out, trying to get the attention back on himself. "No more than a brat." A larger man now stands behind her, picks her up. "Don't! She's just a kid, Joffrey!" The more violent man looks back at Tristan and punches him in the stomach. "Learn your place, scum." Roha couldn't believe what was happening. "Leave him alone, you big bully!" The group laughed at her. "Or you'll what, little girl? Claw me?" He bellows a laugh. She tried struggling free. To no avail as the bigger guy grabs an ear and holds her there. She screams out in pain. "Yo, boss. They're real." She glares as she tries to dig her claws into his arm. Feeling the pain, he let's go. "Son of a bitch! She made me bleed." She rushes to the other man. "Get out while you can, girl. Leave me. They only want me." Shaking her head. "How can I leave someone who was defending me?" She stands with both her arms out, facing Joffrey. "Well, this brat has spunk. You okay there, Borjin?" The man she had clawed holding his arm. "Yeah. She got me good though." Joffrey nods to him. "Kitty does have fight in her. Tell you what, kid. I leave you both alone as long as you join my crew. Refuse my offer and I'll kill him on the spot." Joffrey pulls a gun and points it at her. "Whoops, I meant you." Her expression goes cold as she stares into the barrel of the gun. "Fine. Seeing as I have no option." Tristan just shakes his head. Leading her back to their hideout, she sees many people. "Boss! Who's the kid?" A woman calls out. "New recruit, Priscilla. She had the gall to hurt Borjin." They all laugh. Borjin blushes in embarrassment. "She has claws like a goddamned tiger. They hurt." The woman that was speaking earlier walks up to him and kisses him. "A little girl got you, huh? I like her already." Priscilla chuckles. Kissing her back as he holds out his arm. She uses her quirk to heal the deep claw markings. "What is your name, kid?" Joffrey speaks up again while taking a seat at the top of the group. Coming up with a fake name, "Kirina. Kirina Florink"Joffrey laughs. "Your real name, kid. My quirk is telling when someone lies." Her cheeks flush red. "Roha. And that is all you get from me." Joffrey nods and crosses his leg over the other. "Roha. I can tell that your quirk is 'Cat'. The ears stand out, sweety." Priscilla coos to her. "She's so cute when she's embarrassed" Priscilla hugs her from behind. "Yeah, cute. She clawed my arm." She glares at Borjin. "You were holding me by the ear. I returned pain with pain." Tristan had been quiet the whole time. Joffrey notices this, "As for you Tristan. Since you defended Roha so thoroughly, she is now your charge. Priscilla will be watching over the both of you. Oh and Tristan? Roha saved your life. Remember that." Joffery getting up, he walks past the larger group and out of the building, the other people also leave, leaving Borjin, Priscilla, Tristan and her there. Priscilla chuckles again. "Such a cutie. I know what we should do Roha. Let's go shopping. Those clothes you are wearing are torn." Roha taking offense to that, swipes at Priscilla, "They are from my dad. It's all we can afford." Priscilla only leans away and hugs her again. "You, my little treasure, will fit in here just fine." Kissing Roha's cheek. Tristan only looks down and shakes his head. "Get lost, Lust. I need to talk to my new charge. Alone." Priscilla nods, grabbing Borjin's hand and let's them be. "Why didn't you run kid? Joffrey is a very dangerous man to get involved with." He kneels down to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because, I couldn't stand by and let them hurt someone." He smiles but scoffs. "Wanting to go to a hero school, I take it?" She shakes her head, "I dropped out of school today. It was boring and not for me." Crossing her arms. "So, wanting to be a villain instead?" Raising his eyebrows. "Hell, no. I just can't stand to be in school right now and I also can't just sit by and watch others get hurt. It's why I was always involved in fights at school." He nods. "Well, for what's it worth. Welcome to a new home." Many months go by with her being under his tutelage, she finally understood as to why he ran from this gang. He introduced her to Cordon, who was a caring yet a very firm handed man in his late teens early 20's. The meeting was nothing like she imagined. He was very different from Joffrey. 2 weeks after the meeting, she had come across a construction site and something was calling out to her. Lacing her way into the site, she came across a yellow coin. It was buried under a lot of mud. She didn't know what to think of it at first. It was not something she would have just picked up from the street, it looked old yet vintage. She stared at it for a moment, something about this object felt off. The more she stared at it, the more it scared her. Sounds echoed in her mind of swords clashing and battle cries. A man's voice snapped her out of it. "Hey! Get out of here! This is a danger zone!" She quickly places the coin in the pocket of her jacket and runs off the construction site. However, now that she had found it, she couldn't get rid of it. She was 14 at this point and was running as a secondary spy for Cordon. Holding a file, she presented it to Cordon, listing names of those who would be willing to convert to his side. "Thank you, Roha, dear. If you weren't my spy for that scumbag, Joffrey, you and Tristan would be my right hand personnel. You are very good at this, sweetie, why do the spying?" Cordon asks her, "For Tristan. He's become like an older brother to me." Cordon nods. Looking over the file he notices her name on it. "You really want to get out from under him, don't you, darling?" She nods with her ears back. "I'm ashamed to be near him. My father would be furious with me if he found out, and Joffrey would kill him and my mother just to keep me on his leash" she sobs a little. Cordon pulls her into a hug "if you were with me, I wouldn't let you shed tears like this" he holds her there for a moment before letting her go and telling her to go back home. On her way home however, Joffrey's gang had been following her. Not because of the file entirely, but also because she was filling out as a woman. It was a group of younger men, no older than 17 when they cornered her, "Boss says that you and Tristan had been spying on us for that freak Cordon. He also says to take care of you, not kill you, just to learn who you're supposed to be loyal to." The oldest teen of the bunch grabbed her by the wrists, slamming her against the the wall and kissing her hard. His hand slid up under her shirt and moving her bra to her breast while the other hand had both of hers locked within it. He put his full weight on her against the wall so she couldn't struggle. Massaging her breasts, she couldn't control her body as he played with them. Grinding herself against him, sexual sounds were escaping her, their actions were more clear, "She's enjoying this." One of them points out. "I'm getting a boner just watching." says the last. The other two crowd them, one slides his hand to her other area, groping her, making her squeak, the second plays with the other breast, flicking her. "Use your quirk to bind her hands to the wall." the second of the 3 saying to the third. The 15 year old nods and the bricks become liquid as he bends the cement around her wrists. The oldest steps back, the 16 year old unbuttoned her pants and slips his hand to her vaginal area. First groping her, "Stop it... please..." begging as she tries to struggle. They all ignore her as the 16 year old slides two fingers in her. Playing around inside. The 17 year old slightly pulls her pants and underwear down. "Save the best part for Joffrey himself. We can only play here." The other two nod as her hips begin to buck. Stopping for a moment, he pulls his two fingers out and smells them. "Her scent is nice." The oldest bends down and takes a whiff. "She does smell good." He runs his tongue against her before he plays with her. "Tastes good too." He again licks her and begins his assault on her clit. Kissing her and making her gasp. What seemed like forever to her was finally stopped when her body let out a warm feeling down her thighs. "I want to make her cum too." The oldest moves away, tasting his lips. The 16 year old moves in with his fingers again. "Stop it!" The oldest uses his quirk to silence the area. "Keep going." more gasps and moans escape her. Blushing in embarrassment. Knowing now, no one can hear her. The 16 year old dives his fingers in deeper and pistoning them in and out of her until she cums again. "Your turn." The 17 year old saying to the 15 year old. Both of the older ones moved out of his way as he kisses her harder than the 17 year old did. Moving her bra off both breasts, he lifts her shirt and plays with her nipples. Braking the kiss he moves to suck both nipples. Her back arches from the onslaught of their lesson. He bends down and licks her once. "She is so sweet. Too bad this is the best we can do." After saying that, his tongue penetrates her as he sucks on her clit. Her hips again begin to buck. Before too much longer, she cums again. The 3 drop their pants and masturbated at the sight of her. Cumming on her face, stomach and her open thighs. After they were done with her, they fixed her clothing and the 15 year old undid her binds long enough for the two older ones to grab her wrists. They brought her back to the hideout and Tristan saw the tears on her. "What did you do to her?!" Before he could reach the 4 of them, Borjin had turned into his rock golem from and slammed on Tristan. "Joffrey, sir. We did as asked and now she is all warmed up for you." Joffrey steps down from his chair and goes to her. Lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I brought you in from escaping your mother and keeping you out of school and this is how you repay me?" She didn't have an answer for him. She hated him. "You may let go. I will take her from here." The three back off and leave. Joffrey grabs her by the hair and drags her to a secluded part of the building, one with a steel door. She screams in pain and tries to get away. "Roha!! Joffrey! Don't hurt her!" Tristan cries out. Before he closes the door, "I will not hurt her. I am simply taking what belongs to me." Shutting the door, he throws her on the mattress in there. No windows for her to escape, she backs up to the metal of the wall. Joffrey begins to strip off his clothes and goes to her. Pinning her underneath him, using his legs to spread hers, he leans down and kisses her with force. Putting his weight on her, she felt his boner, he grinds against her. One hand slithers up her shirt and squeezes her boob while pinching her nipple. He pulls down the bras front and begins on her other one. When he was finished playing with her boobs, his hands move to undo her pants, sliding one of them to grope her. Each time he squeezed her vagina, she would gasp, arching her back. She felt wet on his hand. Looking at her with a smile, "You are becoming quite the slut." Before she could say anything, he kisses her again. His fingers penetrate her and play inside her. His fingers became bullets in her. Before she knew it, she came in his hand. He stripped off her shirt and took off her bra. He broke the kiss and suckled on her nipples. "Stop!!" She screamed. Ignoring her he continued. Biting them and licking them. Stopping only for a moment to grab a rope and blind fold. He tied her hands above her head and put the blind fold on her. "This will only hurt for just a moment." He moves to take off her pants, leaving her completely exposed to him. She felt his hot breath on her pussy before he licked her viciously. She couldn't fight back, she knew she'd die. Her body twitches. She wanted it to stop, her body wasn't listening. Her eyes were shut tight as a tear dripped from one. He was teaching her a lesson, that she was now Joffrey's personal sex toy. She felt him move but before she could figure out what he was doing, he pierced into her. His cock was bigger than her pussy and was stretching it painfully. She screamed at the pain of his large member. He bottomed out and was moving his hips back and forth. He covered her mouth with his hand as he robbed her of her virginity. He began moving faster and faster for what seemed like hours. She was in full tears as she knows she was being raped. "Lucky for you, Roha, I am not able to have kids. So, I will cum in you all day." She felt his cock twitching inside her as he came. He spent the rest of the day teaching her who owns her. When he cums for the last time, he rolls off of her, kissing her cheek. "You are mine, Roha. And mine alone." He undoes her binds and takes off the blind fold. Letting her get dressed. However, the 3 teens from before enter 10 minutes after Joffrey leaves the room. "Have fun, kitty cat?" The oldest asked. "Joffrey gave us permission to continue where we left off." The 15 year old adds. The 17 year old locks the door and grabs the rope. He silences the room and holds up a ball gag. The other 2 are already stripping. "Which hole is your preferred?" The oldest asks the other two. "Mine is anal." The 15 year old responds first. "I like the wet of the pussy." Says the 16 year old. "Then I will fuck her throat" Scared and unable to fight the three, she scoots her back to the metal of the enclosure. The oldest stands over her and forcefully moves her arms above her, holding them there with one hand, he slips his hand under her shirt again, pushing the bra down and lifting her shirt up, he suckles on her nipples, flicking his tongue. Luckily, before it got worse for her, she was transported to a new location. Her and 6 others were standing before each other. Before any of them could notice, she fixed her bra, her shirt and had wiped her eyes. She was breathing hard and was scared. As she looked around, she didn't know where she was. Or who these people were. What she did know was that she was safe away from Joffrey.